Tak
Invader Tak is a main antoganist of Invader Zim and main character of Invader Zim: Manifest Doom. She originates from the Nickelodeon show, Invader Zim. Story Tak appeared on the scene when Gaz was holding Dib down to the ground. She said it was beneath her to go berserk on everyone, but she could understand the frustration of someone destroying something she had put much effort in. When Dib managed to escape the clutches of Gaz, he confessed his feelings towards Tak, telling her that he hoped they could save Earth but since she herself was an invader these plans were thwarted. Hearing this confession, Tak laughed in his face, distorting the hologram that cast the illusion she is human. Gaz attacked her but she easily evaded this attack and proposed to ease her pain. Gaz claimed that this impossible as her Game Slave is destroyed but Tak begged to differ, showing Gaz a new Game Slave and even recovered her saved files, her achievements, her upgrades and the avatar restored to it's former glory. Starting a monologue trying to convince Gaz to join her cause, she was interupted by Dib, much to her annoyance. As the latter doesn't seemed to back off, she seduced him, caughting him off guard long enough to electrocute him using an Irken Stun Gun. Based on Gaz' uncaring attitude at the situation, she deduced correctly that Gaz haven't heard one word of her whole speech nor her electrocuting Dib. When she remained unresponsive, she stunned Gaz as well, dragging the siblings to her hideout, claiming that she better had done this in the first place. In her hideout, Tak strapped Gaz in a computer simulator, to use the data of her fighting inside the game to train new Irken warriors and impress the Almighty Tallest. Personality Tak can be described as cunning, patient, intellegent, and calm. Tak rarely ever loses her temper and has a cool air to her. She is also very serious and strict. She is no-nonsense kind of Irken and does not waste time with Earthly emotions or distractions, such as love. Tak is also very cold and somewhat careless, like most Irkens. When MiMi was destroyed, she seemed distraught. However, when Zim got upset over the destruction of GIR, she said that it's just a stupid SIR unit. That being said, she was also rather cold to Dib. She pretended to have feelings for him and then zapped him with a taser. This also adds to her cunning. She managed to manipulate Gaz by fixing her Game Slave in mere seconds. Tak is also rather talkitive, much like many other Irkens. Her most defining trait, however, is her intellegence. She uses eloquent sentences and has a very advanced vocabulary. She is also able to build and work Irken technology quite simply. Appearance Tak has dark purple eyes and square-curled antennae. However, she also has some rather distinctive features that make her stand out from ordinary Irkens. One is an implant in her head that possesses limited mind-altering abilities, such as mind control and erasing memories. However, it only works on the simple-minded. The other notable feature is her custom purple and pink uniform. Although it is modeled after the standard Irken uniform, it also resembles a tailcoat in the back and has a small insignia on the front. Her boots are steel-toed and buckled, similar to another one of Jhonen Vasquez's characters, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. She also has a black beauty mark under her left eye and a crosshatched mouth, similar to GIR's. Her disguise, which is holographic, has short dark blue hair in a bob cut, very pale skin, black eyeliner, gray eyeshadow, black pants, and two silver rounded earrings. Her clothing is similar to her normal Irken uniform save for some differences; it contains four different shades of purple and blue, has a backpack which covers her PAK, and the emblem on her shirt resembles a female human to help with her disguise. She also only has three fingers, while other humans have four. This is possibly the only flaw in her disguise. Origin Tak is a female Irken and one of the main antagonists of Invader Zim. Her main goal is to take Zim's "mission" because Zim had ruined her training as an Invader. Vicious and determined, she's more focused on trying to gain herself an honorable title as an Invader than get her revenge ; Zim just happens to be in the way of getting it. That's what she says, anyway; despite her repeated assertions, she does show an inordinate amount of anger and bitterness toward Zim. And with good reason: fifty years prior to Zim's arrival on Earth, Tak was going through training to become an Irken Elite, with the possibility of being chosen as an Invader. Zim, however, caused a major blackout throughout half of Devastis when he chose to retrieve a snack from a faulty dispenser by using a large robot (possibly a Maim Bot, as seen in Hobo 13) and shooting straight at it. The resulting explosion blasted half the planet's power grid and trapped Tak in a training cell on the day of examination. Despite the catastrophic power outage, all tests continued on the other still-working side of the planet, leaving Tak stranded. She pled her case to her assigned Control Brain in hopes for some leniency, but her request was promptly denied. She was put into a janitorial squad to perform hard labor on Planet Dirt for the duration of 70 Earth years before she could retake the examination. During her exile on Dirt, she built a modified SIR unit, MiMi. Category:Invader Zim Category:Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Category:Alien Category:Nickelodeon Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:Irken Category:Featured